His Master, Demon
by darkness4love
Summary: The life of Sebastian Michaelis as he serves his demon Master. Aside from Drama it will also be a humor/ horror/yaoi. Read at your own discretion. Spoiler Warning!
1. Isolation

_Bitterness of life, prelude to the happiness of which it offers_

_But to the demon of whom jeers with attitude of scoffer _

_No regards for life, but is seen as a meal_

_Luring desiring humans, to claim them with a deal_

_Taking the soul for selfish needs_

_Devouring all without a heed_

_That faithful day of a darkened time_

_Gave way to save a boy of the divine_

_A boy who struggled through pain and grief_

_Sought revenge against the wicked, the killing thief_

_Silently pleading to make amends_

_A summoned guest enters; Black wings descends_

_The orders given were never abhorred _

_He only answered with, " Yes, My lord."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_ A strange world that we reside in … _The man concluded to himself, leaning back in his chair. His eyes were fixating their gaze upon the mounds of papers that glared back at him with a menacing aura. It seemed as if they had gotten bigger since the last time he looked, but then again, he could only figure that it must be cause of his continual work ethic upon the cold cases.

He winced at the name every time he heard it. _Cold case _meant that there were cases unsolved by not enough evidence or of unknown reasoning. The name brought back memories of the strange events leading up to the supposed " death" of Sir Ciel Phantomhive. There was no body, no tangible evidence that the boy was indeed dead. Only letters engraved with his name were distributed among close acquaintances by some unknown addressee.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb, his headache grew more due to the pile of events occurring with stranger death patterns. People died, young, old, and middle aged without a mangled body or marred features. It was as if the souls left the body, yet the body remained frozen as time elapsed. It seemed to him, that this type of occurrence was popular in other country's besides the United Kingdom. Death was the latest trend...

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

" Crude, oh how crude!" The red-headed male sighed in detest, " How is it we always come late? I blame you William. If you hadn't taken so long to get here then maybe we could have gotten the soul in time."

The dark haired male pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose using a hedge shear, " Who's fault is it really? You are the despicable sight that took so long. Maybe if you spent less time primping your features and focusing on your assigned job then this type of mess would have never occurred. "

" But look at this face! It isn't easy to keep such beauty intact, I have to work hard for it you know. Oh Willy, why won't you notice me for my beauty?" Grell Sutcliff asked brazenly, leaning on Williams shoulder.

The dark haired male sighed, " Troublesome little … get off of me, " He pushed Grell aside and fixed his own glasses. A blonde male jumped from one of the higher buildings and landed on his lawnmower.

" Sempai," The blonde started with harsh breathing, " Sorry I'm late Grell Sempai..."

Grell looked over to the newly arrived shinigami and nodded, "Oh Ronald, it's fine I-" He started, but William cut in.

"- Where is our organization coming to if NONE of you can get to work on time. You do realize we're in a critical state considering the massive amounts of souls gone missing, don't you? Honestly, I'd have you both fired in an instant-"

" -Oh come on Will, loosen up your tie a little. We're the best you have. No others can do what we do. So stop being such a busybody, " Ronald Knox chuckled and sat on his mower.

William made a move towards him, but then though better of his actions, " If you two are the best we have, I fear for the reapers. "

Grell frowned and leaned on his chainsaw, " Willy, it wouldn't have made any difference if we were here on time _now_. This soul is long gone past the expiration date. See?" He poked the limp body with his foot, " Not even a trace of soul left. I'd say it was gone for weeks."

" Impossible, " William interjected, " We got the report an hour ago at least. How is it no one noticed the soul being taken from the records?"

Grell shifted his weight on his chainsaw, lifting it on his shoulder, " This smells like something one of us would know about. Think about it Willy, if the records weren't placed, then that means someone on the inside must have known how to change the information around..."

William T. Spears gave Grell a sharp look, " I thought the traitor was taken care of? The letter we received informed us about the angel's death at the hands of that demon. That demon is long gone as well. It can only be assumed that he successfully consumed his masters soul and fulfilled that disgusting contract. Ciel Phantomhive's soul never was registered in our records either."

Grell shrugged, " I wouldn't know, but something smell's like a traitor was involved with this, " He gave a forlorn look, " Oh Bassy, why didn't you take me with you?"

Irritated, William smacked Grell on the head with his hedge shear, " Just get to work finding out the cause of death for this body. And you-" He glared at Ronald, " Go search the area for anything suspicious."

" Who died and made you boss?" Ronald demanded, but left anyways, riding his lawnmower away into the streets.

William looked back at Grell, meeting his gaze, " Do you believe that Phantomhive never died?"

Grell looked at the dead body, his glasses reflecting a light that masked his gaze, " I believe he didn't die. Sebas~chan cared for the boy more then he let on. Somehow, Earl Ciel Phantomhive is alive. Something tells me they might still be around here somewhere..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was as if never having to breath. He needn't worry about the weight of being restricted to such a short and fruitless life. He wasn't ever afraid, even without his butler by his side. Though, subconsciously he knew that such a thing would never happened. Abandonment wouldn't be an unnecessary burden for the boy, for his butler was bound forever by contract. The events in the past had ignited such a fate for the demon of crows.

Realizing this with distaste, he walked the quite and sheltered hallways of the great castle mounted high in the Ben Nevis mountains. The castle was build high above civilization, just like his master wanted it to be. Isolation was a common request of his master, and he obeyed without question, constructing the massive plantation. Suspicion led the butler to believe that his master no longer wished to associate with the living, but strangely enough he began to form questions of his master's newest request.

A _newspaper, _The Earl requested of his butler. He wanted him to bring a newspaper. It was the only bit of contact that his master had of the world beyond the mountains and castle walls. It was a strange request, but the butler didn't linger in the thought long. He did as he was instructed to do, day by day, and brought his master a newspaper. He then left, not wishing to impose upon the presence of his master any further.

Yet there he was once more, walking the corridors and carrying the paper folded neatly under his arm. He passed the various glass windows lining the hall, allowing the misty light of the morning gloom to seep into the castle. The whole castle was barren of life except for the gray light that illuminated the silvery knight statues guarding the door to the master bedroom. Without making a sound, his footsteps were not audible as he strode across the stone ground underneath his feet. He stopped, however when he reached his master's door.

Knocking once, his master's voice could be heard, " _Enter,_" He called. His butler obeyed and opened the door at once.

He saw that his master was sitting near the window, his legs crossed in their usual manner. It was not a rare sight to see his master in such a state. He wore a black attire, crisp and neatly kept, much like a doll. His deep blue eyes fixated on the scenery; the light cast from outside made his pale skin glow. Ever since his master had become non-human , his days were spend idle. He needn't eat, he needn't sleep, and he rarely needed amusement. His butler provided him with whatever he needed, which lately hadn't been much.

Slowly, his master turned his head to face his butler, " What kept you, Sebastian?"

Respectively, Sebastian placed a hand on his chest and bowed to his master, " My apologies, Bocchan. It was a rather long wait to attain the newspaper," He lingered with the bow and walked over to hand his master the paper, " I hope you will find pleasure in reading it."

His master nodded once, taking the paper from his butler, " You are dismissed," He said and waved his hand.

Sebastian gave a curt nod and bowed once more, " Yes my lord," He turned on his heel to leave.

" Wait."

He turned around perplexed at his master's sudden and unusual command, but heeded his words., " What is it you desire of me, my lord?"

His master sighed, placing the newspaper on his desk before he stood, pushing the chair back. It seemed to Sebastian that his master was greatly irritated with something, and for his master to show any amount of emotion was of great surprise. The both of them - being demons- hardly had any room for needless emotions. Yet the sudden change in his masters mood encouraged a curious feeling for Sebastian.

As if pondering something, his master walked to the side of his desk until he was directly in front of it. Sebastian couldn't help but notice how his master had grown. It was strange to think that a demon could only age by choice, and his master chose to age his respective two years from which the point he died. His body matured to it's full fifteen year old status; his head now level with Sebastian's chest.

Finally, after a bit of silence, his master sat atop the desk and addressed Sebastian, " I have grow bored, " He started, " Lately, I have been wondering where would my life lead me now that my revenge has been sought and my body has left it's mortal state. As I stay here, alone with my thoughts, I have also though of you."

Surprised, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, " How do you mean, Master?" His master crossed his legs, placing his hands on either side of the desk.

" You wanted my soul. You lived for it, served for it, bleed for it and fought for it. I know you must be miserable being my servant for eternity. To be honest, I grow bored of living for eternity. Though it has only been two years, I grow tired of the isolation that I cast upon myself. My reason for this seclusion was to isolate myself from a world where I wouldn't have need to be harmed nor bothered by needless company. But now more then before, I have had need to leave my usual place of isolation. I've been reading the newspaper to be better informed of what has happened between the time I left until now. "

"Stranger still … events of unnatural deaths have occurred in London. In the last article I read, the victims have been left untouched and not mangled. Now … " His master picks up the newspaper and shows Sebastian the front, " It seems the numbers have increased significantly."

The title in the front read, _56 People Found dead overnight._ Sebastian placed a hand on his chin, covering his mouth for an instant. He wasn't only fascinated about the amount of deaths that have surfaced, but also that his master had shown any care at all. Without a word, he went to his master and knelt beneath his feet.

" What is your wish, Bocchan?" He asked softly, his crimson eyes gazing into the deep blues of his master's.

His master turned and looked out the window, not showing Sebastian his face. Then, he spoke almost in a whisper, " I want to start anew. I don't want my old life back, but I want to be out there once more. Not to do good, nor evil, but to live. I haven't experienced my life yet, and I refuse to waste away here. I have you, only you, and that's all I need to achieve what I want. I too am a demon, and I have abilities as you do. All I ask of you is this: Regardless of the fact that I am capable on my own, regardless of the contract that binds us, will you still follow me?"

Sebastian's surprised manner never ceased with his master's words, " Do you mean to say the you are giving me a choice?"

" Yes," Was all his master replied. Sebastian was awestruck at such an offer.

To be given freedom from serving this boy and to have his old life back. Consuming souls as he liked, making contracts with the weak was what a demon lived for. Yet here was his master, offering to let him go as if it were nothing. Yet, somewhere in his master's words were the weight of something more melancholy. _Loneliness._ It was as if his master were subconsciously reaching out to him, telling him -no- _begging_ him not to leave. If Sebastian had been as cruel as he once was, he might have laughed at such a silly thought. But he understood too well how his master felt, because he too had felt the same void.

Sebastian had consumed countless souls in his lifetimes. None of those souls, however, filled the void left in his life. It was simple to take a soul, but much more challenging to give it. His days spent were not of a normal living creature, so naturally he found it hard to connect with humans. Manipulating them was easy enough. Humans had too many _insecurities_ that set them apart from demons. Yet demons suffered seclusion from all else. Rarely did demons associate with other demons.

Without another moments hesitation, he said, "My master, I will serve you to the end of life itself."

His master turned to him quickly, searching his face for any lie that may have been hidden within his devilish features. When none was found, His master spoke slowly, " You are sure of this choice …. but are you willing to follow by my side?"

Sebastian grinned in his usual manner, " I am just pleased that you've acknowledged me to do more then fetch your paper every morning."

His master chuckled amused. Though he is a demon, he still retained attributes to that of a fifteen year old boy. Pleased with the answer, his master removed himself from the table and stood.

Sebastian lifted himself from knee to face his master, " How shall I call you now, My lord?"

" Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. I've thought it over, and I want my name to be the only thing that remains the same. You as well shall stand beside me as Sebastian Michaelis. Together, we will rid ourselves of this lonely and isolated stated."

" Your wish, will forever be my call, Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian said with a smile playing on his lips...


	2. Arrival

It was almost like he had never left. The world was as it had been exactly two years ago. London may have been under strict regulations regarding the mysterious deaths of late, but that never stopped the British people from going about their daily lives._ Lambs _He thought them to be. Blindly following along their usual patterns of life, never heeding to the word of anyone around them but their shepherd. The queen must have assured them that the cases of death were being looked into, and she told the people there was no need for alarm.

His master, Ciel Phantomhive, looked like a noblemen in his newly tailored gray attire. It was a change from the usual black clothing that he had worn, but his master expressed a desire to change his appearance as well. His hair was notably longer in the front; one side of it was slicked back neatly while the other side covered his right eye, as if he still needed to hide the contract. Which wasn't the case, of course, since being a demon held it's benefits. His eyes were their original striking deep blue color, much in contrast to a deep blue sky shown whence the sun goes down to its resting place. He looked like a normal noblemen to the eyes of a bystander, but his servant knew all too well.

Sebastian remembered the choice he was given to serve his master. Though he chose loyalty only to his master, he still felt a strange regret. His master was kind to him, despite Sebastian's attempt to be relieved from the young Phantomhive's service. _Undeserving_ was the word for it. Sebastian felt like he was undeserving of his master's grace. Though in reality, the demonic contract set him to serve Ciel for only the necessary amount of time for his master's goal to be attained. The plans changed when Sir Phantomhive's soul was detached from his body and ultimately gave way for the young man to become a demon.

Demons are created in many ways then one. In Ciel Phantomhive's case, he became a demon in the most unique of ways. His soul was stressed from the body, but it refused to let go out of spiteful stubbornness. Ciel – being a headstrong human being – fought to keep his soul in his own body when he was forced to have two souls dwell withing him. When one soul was removed from his body, his own soul was tempted to leave as well. It was at that moment that humanity left Ciel's body, creating him into a demon.

Though Sebastian had never encountered such an event, he was slightly proud to have a unique master. Discouraged that he didn't attain his soul, Sebastian dismissed the matter. If it weren't for his master's offer given to him the previous day, then he'd have never considered staying with the young master. Yet Sebastian wanted to stay close to him, out of curiosity.

Not only was he curious as to how his master would preform as a demon, but he also wanted to see what Ciel was truly capable of. A human that was strong enough to become a demon out of sheer will was fascinating to Sebastian.

His master looked back at Sebastian, " Why so much lag? What could you possibly be thinking about at a time such as this?"

Sebastian chuckled and walked to the left of his master, " I assure you, I'm thinking of nothing but pros and cons."

" Having second thoughts about serving me?" Ciel ask with an amused grin, his right hand rested on his cane as he stopped on the sidewalk to face his servant.

" Quite the opposite actually, or rather I was thinking of how different my life would be in contrast to how it was lived as an average demon, " Sebastian didn't advert his gaze from his master, but he felt strangely uncomfortable.

Ciel's eyes seemed to see more than Sebastian thought, " You know, I could never tell what you were thinking at times like these … that much hasn't changed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were pleased to serve me like this. Which is an immense change from your earlier reluctance upon my transformation."

Sebastian looked away. This was the first time his master had said something so direct to him about the past incident. What's more, he knew exactly what he was feeling. Sebastian began to wonder if he and his master were connected...

" To see the day where I leave you speechless," Ciel chuckled and turned on his heel, " Let us be off then before I break your will further."

Sebastian opened his mouth to retort, but then smiled, " Of course, you're right master."

Ciel stopped once more, causing Sebastian to narrowly avoid bumping into him, " What? No word in your defense?"

His blue eyes met Sebastian's crimson gaze as a smile swept across his face, " It was much easier to tease when you were a human, but seeing as how you are not, I can now face you on equal footing, my lord. To put it simply, I've little desire to quarrel with you. "

Ciel chuckled, " Speechless or not, you always knew how to twist your words, Sir Michaelis."

"How so, my lord?"

" Well, you say you see us as equals now, right? Then before, when I was human, you had absolutely no regards for equality simply because I was not on you level?"

" Indeed, you are correct."

Ciel looked around at the nearly empty streets. The ground was covered in a light mist which signaled the loom of morning. Cloudy curtains hung in the sky- as they usually did this time of the year in Great Britain. Hardly anyone was out on the streets at such an hour- given the common man selling morning papers or opening pubs.

Suddenly, his master's silence was broken, " You accept me as more then what I used to be, is that what you are trying to say?"

Sebastian placed his hands within the pockets of his coat, looking over to an old apartment building, " My lord, I have always seen you as more then what you are. Capable, driven, determined, and fascinating. Serving you was probably one of the most invigorating things that I have ever done. When you were human, I didn't see you as an equal merely because of the obvious gap between a weak human and a powerful demon. Possibly, I'm being full of myself in saying this, but I thought myself to be far stronger then anyone I have ever met. Thus is a fault of mine, the vanity that serves me so well. Then again, don't all sins serve demon's well, master?" His grin was unmistakable darker than before, and he could see in his master's eyes that he too agreed.

" Indeed, but wouldn't obsession be considered a sin as well? Your obsession with me is very alarming …" His master teased with an equally dark grin. Sebastian gained chills of admiration.

" Ah yes, well, too much of anything is sinful in itself. Shall we be off then?" Sebastian pulled out a long chained silver pocket watch from his overcoat and observed it with a frown, " These streets will be congested soon, My lord."

" Where will we be off to?" Ciel asked, looking about himself curiously. They were at the heart of London, one of the busiest places to be once the sun rose.

Sebastian gave a sigh, " Unfortunately, that I do not know. We should probably buy a flat for the time being to shelter ourselves from knowing eyes."

" What do you mean?"

" Master, you may have grown a bit these two years, but you still look unmistakably like Earl Ciel Phantomhive. If someone we knew would see us then it would pose a problem, considering you are supposed to be diseased."

His master gave a swift nod, " Lead the way then. We need to figure a plan anyways..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sebastian removed his masters coat and his own, hanging it on the rack that stood prominently near the door. Swiftly, he pulled back the lace curtains covering the window to let what little gray light there was spill into the small room. It was a simple flat, one bedroom, bathroom, sitting area and cooking area. It served well for the two of them, since neither needed to sleep nor eat. Rolling up his sleeves, he went to join his master at a round table, big enough for two. Sitting down, he noticed his master's hands folded neatly on the table, his blue eyes lingered to the bed for an instant.

" Pray tell what is on your mind, master?" Sebastian asked curiously, following his master's gaze.

Ciel's eyes adverted from the bedroom to Sebastian, " I was simply recalling the days of when I would feel tired enough to indulge in sleep. I have no regret for not needing to sleep at all though, such is the fate of being immortal, isn't it?"

" Yes, and no. Though being relieved from the limitations of a simple mortal may be convenient, through your lifetime you will come to regret a few things. As to what they may be, well, that is up to you. During your new life, you choose what path you would like to indulge in."

"Has there ever been anything that you regret, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his voice edged a curious tone.

For a brief moment, Sebastian let a bit of sadness show in his expression, " There has been many things that I do regret, however, I seldom can recall. Having an extensive life, most of the negatives of my immortality cannot overrule the positives."

" Why can't you remember your past?" Ciel leaned forward, a genuine look of fascination masked his face.

Leaning back in his chair, Sebastian lifted up his arm and tapped the contract underneath his glove, "The Faustian contract allows me to make a deal with a human. Every demon who lives to serve has one. When a demon makes a contract with his or her master, their previous memories are … 'stored away' if you will. Though the demon still has memories burned into their soul, the pentacle acts as almost a shield for the old memories. So, in short, a demon has memories of their past life as a demon, it's just that they are stored away whenever a new contract is made."

" What about humans who become demons? Where do their memories go?"

" Eventually, they will disappear once the newly turned demon lives long enough. I'd say … at least two hundred years is all it would take to lose memories of humanity. Though, I have never experienced such a thing."

His master narrowed his eyes, " Are you saying you didn't become a demon like I had?"

" That I did not. I was created, my lord..." Sebastian smoothed his dark pants on his lap, a small smile played on his lips.

" How do you mean?" Ciel asked slowly.

Sebastian's crimson eyes met his master's, " Surely you don't want to hear of my origin. That my dear master, is a story for another time..."

His master looked sharply at Sebastian before closing his eyes. Leaning back in his chair, Ciel nodded, " I suppose you are right. You've answered quite enough for now. Through the two years we spent in isolation, I had a lot of questions but few answers. I didn't ask you before because I was contemplating what I wanted to accomplish with my new life. But to ask more of you would be unfair I suppose..."

" Master, when did you become so sensitive to others? I would think that becoming a demon would have an opposite effect on your demeanor …." Sebastian grinned with jest.

Ciel couldn't help but humor Sebastian, " Don't get ahead of yourself. I simply don't want to know now. But be warned, you will tell me more about yourself sooner or later."

Sebastian gave a genuine laugh, " As you wish, my lord."

" Speaking of telling me things … have you heard anything further about the killings going on?"

Sebastian crossed his legs and placed an elbow on the table, " Yes I have. While I was paying the gentlemen downstairs for the flat, I made light conversation. I asked him if there was further news, and he said last he heard was that the detectives think it to be the works of something _supernatural. _What's more, our old friend, Fred Aberline , is lead detective on the case as well."

" Intriguing … Supernatural, hmm? I suppose it is something to look into. The only problem is Aberline … he cannot know of my presence at all, lest you as well. It would arise too many questions and suspicions."

" I agree, master, I'm sure we will get about just fine without anyone noticing. As I said, you may hardly be recognized. Maybe even mistaken for someone else since everyone who received the letter would know that you have passed onto the next life. The only problem that poses to us is getting information, which means we may need to encounter the queen. It will be simple really, you could say you are a distant relative of the Phantomhive household. Maybe alter your name if you see fit."

Ciel lifted his eyebrow, " Change my name … to what, I wonder?"

` Sebastian grinned devilishly, " Why not pose as a women again and change your name to Cillia-?"

"- I refuse!" Ciel said stubbornly, which gained a laugh from Sebastian, " Besides, I need a male name since I can't possibly pass for a girl anymore. What about... Cillian?"

" Strife?" Mused Sebastian.

" It fits, and it isn't too horrible of a name. A fake name that is. Speaking of which, what about the name I gave you? Surely you would have grown tired of it."

" Names mean nothing to me after a while. I've been given so many that I only answer to whatever my master calls me at that time. Besides, no one would remember my name anyways. I've always been a sort of enigma to most of your human acquaintances," Sebastian waved his hand, " In any event, the best way to inform the queen of your arrival is to answer to her plea. I also heard from the owner downstairs that the queen is indeed looking for another ' guard dog,' and for letters to be sent to her immediately for a chance to serve her. The best way to get information is to be in the center of the action..."

" A watchdog once more … wouldn't it be a bit obvious for me to take the same position?" Ciel asked with a sigh.

" Possibly, but being a Phantomhive it would be expected to be obvious. Say your father had a brother named 'Agnis' Phantomhive who married a woman named 'Nancy Collins', who died during child labor. You and your father moved to America to start a business of some sort. How about … gold mining? Then say that he was crushed in a mining accident. See? It will be simple to fool them."

" That's actually not a bad idea Sebastian," Ciel said impressed, " Then I will start the letter. Await my orders."

" Yes, my lord."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_** Queen Victoria, **_

_** It is with my humblest of respects to ask to serve you. My great ancestors served you as watchdogs for many years, including my own cousin, Ciel Phantomhive. I am the son of Sir Agnis Phantomhive of America. I have come back to Great Britain after the death of my father to seek other relatives, but am sad to find that the Phantomhive family has been extinguished. Not knowing what to do, I have seen your plea and wish to answer it. I feel it is my rightful duty as a Phantomhive to serve you, as did my ancestors. I pledge loyalty to you, to Great Britain, and to the people. **_

_** Sincerely, **_

_Cillian Phantomhive _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carrying the letter in hand, Sebastian swiftly made his way to the queen's castle. Elaborate as it stood, it was the most obvious target of assault seeing as how immensely it was built. Two guards were stationed on either side of the large gateway, rifles in hand. With his most gentlemen-like manner, Sebastian approached the two guards.

" Excuse me, sirs, I have a letter for the queen. It is about the position of watchdog, which my master would like to interview for," He gave a deep bow of respect, one hand on his chest.

The guards looked to one another. The one on the right spoke, " you may proceed. The queens personal guard will meet you beyond the gate and retrieve the letter."

" Very well, thank you."

Sebastian watched the large iron gates open with a squeal of detest. He observed the insides of the courtyard, surrounded by lavish fields of greenery and rare flowers. Certainly it had changed considerably since the last time he stood in its courts, but something about it's abundance of flowers seemed nostalgic. It resurfaced memories of the Phantomhive manor, for it too had a spectacular garden.

He blinked from his thoughts to see a young male walking towards him. He was a tall man with white hair, and dashing blue eyes. Sebastian had never met the man before, but somehow he seemed familiar.

" Good day, I am here to retrieve your letter, Sir," The young man said in a professional attitude. Though he looked like a man, he seemed unmistakably pure. Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you, dear boy, Please deliver this to the queen," He handed the letter to the young man and turned on his heel, " I do hope you have a nice day …" and with that, Sebastian left without another word.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" All went well, I gather?" His master asked. He sat at the same table where Sebastian left him, his legs crosses and his chin laid in hand. Sebastian knew that his master was probably bored in his absence.

" Yes, of course. If all goes well we should be hearing back from the queen very soon. Now it is time for the most excruciating of planning. The wait," Sebastian ran a hand through his thick black hair, smoothing it back for an instant, then releasing it so it fell forward. He noticed his master watching him, " Is something the matter, my lord?"

His master shifted his legs and sighed, " No matter what you say, people will notice you. Even if you were an enigma to some people, someone is bound to recognize you."

Sebastian grinned and settled in the seat opposite his master, " You will find that someone who possesses a simple mind will not remember someone such as I. It is as it should be nonetheless, that everyone of whom crosses paths with a demon will ultimately forget them once they are gone. Demons don't exist in their word, therefore we disappear from their consciousness. As for you my lord, I doubt you will be forgotten easily. Your life as a demon has been rather short."

" So there isn't a hope that no one will recognize me?" Ciel asked, a hint of impatience slipped from his voice.

" There is. A very slim one, but there is a chance that you will be forgotten. If someone notices you as Earl Ciel Phantomhive, then wouldn't it just be easier to kill them and hold their silence? After all, these humans mean nothing to you now, I'm sure. It's only assumable that you entered back into their lives to fill the void that occupied your new life-"

" -That's enough," Ciel sighed, " I don't care either way what happens to the humans. All I do care about is the fact that there is a phenomenon afoot that has been causing trouble in a peaceful place. I wouldn't be able to keep a clear mind if I'd let such incompetent buffoons wreck havoc freely. They'll give us all a bad name..."

Sebastian's lips curled into a grin, " But master, us demons already _do_ have a bad name ..."

" I mean revealing ourselves to humans freely. It's unacceptable, right?" Ciel asked irritated.

" Yes. Aside from making a contract, we are not aloud to divulge our secrets to any others. It is taboo, and every demon must abide by this law. Along with a few oth-" Quickly, Sebastian jumped over the table and pulled his masters chair away from the window, leaning his own body over the boys protectively.

A thunderous crash shattered the windows in the room where they sat. Glass

ricocheted off of every surface as the panes broke into millions of pieces; a few hitting Sebastian's back. He spun around quickly, still keeping his body in front of his master. Sebastian saw the assaulter, though very faintly in the glow of the moon the silhouette of a man stood tall.

The male's feet were mounted on either end of the window frame. Red hair draped off of one of his shoulders, and his long, gloved fingers gripped a massive chainsaw with wicked teeth. His face was nearly invisible in the lighting, but the reflection from his rectangle spectacles gave a clearer profile.

" It's been a while, Se~bas~chan," The man said in an adoring tone. He stepped off of the frame and landed on the hardwood floor, glass crunched underneath his feet. He turned his body to the side to face Sebastian and Ciel, a sharp-toothed grin strung across his face.

" Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian said in half disgust and half amazement. He never expected the shinigami to find them, or even know that they were in London for that matter.

Grell's hair was longer than before and he no longer wore Madam Red's coat- replacing it with a red suit jacket that fit his frame well. His weapon too had changed to a more vicious chainsaw, it was twice as large as his original.

" I've missed you, Sebastian,-" Grell started to say, but then Sebastian cut his words short.

"I find it very curious that you knew where to find me, though I should have expected to encounter you here anyways. I'm sure the death gods have been very busy of late, am I right?"

Grell leaned his chainsaw against the wall and walked to the table, sitting on top of it, " Well, if you must know Bassy, we have been _very_ busy getting involved with the recent deaths. It is our job, after all. As for you, well," Grell giggled which made Sebastian squirm uncomfortably, " You have to learn how to cover your tracks better. It was child's play following you here."

Sebastian felt Ciel shift behind him and was surprised when his young master moved forward to face Grell, " So, do you know who it is that is committing these deaths?"

Grell looked over Ciel carefully before a smiled lit up his face, " Oh Bassy, tell me you didn't-"

" -I did not. He became a demon through complications and of his own accord-" Sebastian began.

"-Answer my question!-" Ciel interrupted, Placing his hand on his hips in impatient irritation.

Grell sighed with a frown, " Ah, well, if you must know the I will tell you only what we know. Though I don't understand why it concerns you ..."

" That doesn't matter. There is a problem at hand and I wish to eliminate it. I certainly hope that you don't become a problem either," Ciel said sternly.

Grell smiled amused, " No longer the cute, weak little Earl, now are we? Fine, I'll tell you what you want. These killings are being caused by someone within the death reapers intelligence. It's someone who has manipulated the records so the souls that are taken never get registered and never get sent to heaven or hell- as the case may be."

Sebastian gave Grell a sharp look, " Could it be an angel?"

" A fallen angel, yes. That is what I thought too, Bassy. See? We think so alike!" Grell squealed happily.

" Don't compare me to the likes of you," Sebastian said with distaste.

" Who do you think it is?" Ciel asked promptly.

Grell shook his head, "We've no idea. It could be anyone. One of the major problems we are facing is there has no set pattern for the recent deaths. They have been totally at random. Except all victims share one thing in common …"

" And that is-?" Ciel leaned asked, leaning forward.

" They are all of nobility. Rich families and individuals were the most popular targets that we've recorded. Also, Willy has gone to heaven to check their records and see who our recent fallen angel is. Chances are that we may be wrong … but this looks like the works of someone close to the gods, don't you think?" Grell asked, his tone slightly board.

" So whomever it is knows the inner workings of the realm of the dead..." Ciel concluded.

" Bingo!" Grell grinned, " And what's more is there's a list of certain angel's assigned to bookkeeping the death records, meaning we have leads."

" How will you go about catching the angel if we don't know who the next victim is?" Sebastian asked in a curious tone.

Grell shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea to be honest. Unless of course, we get a list of all nobility and cross off names until we find the remaining one."

His master looked at Sebastian quickly, " The remaining one will be the Queen. She's the obvious target, being of royal descent... maybe all of the other recent deaths have been distractions. Maybe the angel's main motive is to take down the queen."

Grell crossed his legs on the table, " You may be right. All of the nobility that has been killed were within contact of the Queen."

"Meaning whomever is causing these deaths to occur wants to eliminate the Queen's resources and make sure that there's no one left to assist her..." Sebastian said, placing a hand on his chin.

Grell jumped off the table and tackled Sebastian, squeezing him tightly, " Oh Bassy! You are so smart!"

" Get. Off. Me!" Sebastian removed Grell from his body. He looked over at his master to see an irritated look playing on his face.

" Please refrain from attacking my butler in such a manner, it's disgusting."

Grell removed himself from Sebastian and frowned, " Oh come on, you've had him all to yourself for the past two years. Can't you share, Earl?" He winked.

Ciel gave a look of disgust then turned away, " Whatever. In any event, we must visit the undertaker. If there's anyone who can tell us about what's happening it would be him."

" Fetching idea my lord, I will prepare a carriage at once," Sebastian brushed off his clothing and bowed.

" As for you..." Ciel gave a stern look at Grell, who was seemingly trying to escape through the window, " You will come with us. Or else you will answer to Sebastian."

Grell whimpered, " Why must I go? I hate that wretched undertaker!"

Ciel smiled wickedly, " You own it to me. Actually, you owe me your life, but I'll let you get off easy this time. To repay your debt, you will assist us on this investigation. Or I'll have Sebastian smash your face all over this ground. Your choice, Sutcliff."

" Ugh, fine, I'll go. But only because I don't want my beautiful face to be ruined!" Grell said dramatically.

They went outside to meet with Sebastian, who stood next to two black stallions harnessed to a stunning silver carriage. The seats inside were luxurious as well as the whole display. A man sat at the drivers seat reading a paper, seemingly nonchalant.

" Sebastian, where ever did you get such a carriage?" Ciel asked in awe.

" I have my ways..." Sebastian said mysteriously, " Now, let us be off..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

{{_**Author's note: **_Thank you all for reading! I'm glad that you all are enjoying my newest story, and I look forward to installing more chapters in the future!

Special Thanks to my editor, Evee! You put up with me forcing my stories upon you at the crack of midnight for editing, and I thank you for that. Much love!

I want to clarify a few things and terms:

Ciel will still be called Ciel in the story. His """"temporary""""[ spoiler!] alias is **Cillian** [ sh-eel-ian; dunno how better to sound it out for you :) ] It means " bright headed" or " Strife" in the Irish and Gaelic origin.** Ciel **Means " From Heaven" or "Heavenly" in the French language. Just throwing in a little fun fact ;) .

A **Faustian Contract** refers to Faust (foust) also Faus·tus - A magician and alchemist in German legend who sells his soul to the devil in exchange for power and knowledge. Which is basically the same as making a contract with a demon who will take your soul once the desired deed is complete. Faustian is what the star pentacle contract that Sebastian has on his right hand is.

A **pentacle [** obviously pentagram] Is simply a star shape used for many different things. Signs of prayer, sacrifice, contract, etc.

Alright, that's all for some quick notes. If you all have any question, message me. If you enjoyed the story, add it to story alert, or even favorite it if you enjoyed it that much. If you have time to review, then leave me your thoughts, I read all of them. Have a beautiful day~~~!}}


End file.
